kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Hura
four arms |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 67 |sneakpeek = Episode 39 }} Hura is a rakshasa of the Asura clan and the only support sent to Sagara in the human realm from his clan. (He has no gender, but this article uses male pronouns for him for convenience.) Appearance In human form, Hura has a slender and androgynous appearance. He has pale purple skin and long, dark, purplish-grey straight hair which is cut slightly diagonally in front (covering his right eye). Hura has a pink left eye, with a pink pupil, a sharp and slightly elongated nose and unnaturally long and thin fingers. He has four arms, but usually hides two under his cloak. He wears pink high-heel clogs and a purplish-black suit that covers the lower part of his body as well his arms and hands, with stirrups around the feet and shoes. On top of the suit he wears a purplish-grey poncho that extends just below his hips. In his sura form, he looks insect-like and is quite small compared to other suras. His body is purplish-black colored and he has two legs, four arms, and four insect-wings. He has fully pink eyes, long, dark, purplish-grey hair, a shield like scale with two extensions on his head, and a deformed toothy mouth. He has a pink pattern on his legs, scales, and upper parts of the wings. Personality He has a mischievous personality and has been shown playing around and daring other suras for fun. Hura seems to get bored quickly and is not suited for waiting, and his impatience causes him to repeat his mistakes and annoy other people. He doesn't care for others' opinions and dislikes following orders. For example, despite being sent to help Sagara's army, he refuses to do as Riagara says because he isn't an Ananta and, as such, shouldn't have to answer to her. Even though he likes to brag about himself, whenever things get dangerous he's quick to back away. Upon realizing that Kasak is the equivalent of a 5th-stage rakshasa, he complains no one warned him about facing someone like him and Riagara manages to make him admit he refused to eliminate the humans in Atera because he was scared, since there were a lot of magicians. He is equally rude to everyone, regardless of rank. He lacks the sense to watch what he says around those who are stronger than him. He would have been dead ages ago if it were not for his incredible regeneration speed and his ability to resurrect multiple times. Despite his attitude, he seems to understand more of what is going on than the other suras in Sagara's group, and has his own agenda that may not necessarily line up with theirs. He knows about the power of names and deduces from Maruna and Yuta's conversation during their battle that the power of the Garuda clan's name lies with Yuta. He also interferes with Clophe and Cloche twice: once threatening to eat them to prevent them from reuniting with Sagara when she was about to fight Agni, and another time taking Clophe hostage to coerce Cloche to follow him out of the radius of Asha's hoti vishnu. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills Notes * Hura seems to be suited for stealth due his small sura form, healing, and regenerative skills. * He is the only Asura sura to participate in the Atera attack, and the only one seen inside the story, aside from a brief appearance of King Asura himself. * He is not very popular. Even in his clan he is known as the "King of Idiots," which raises the question of whether Cloche is right and the Asura clan sent him to get rid of him, rather than to support Sagara. * The LINE Webtoon translation uses "she" pronouns for Hura. * His file: Plot Season 1 Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For Hura arrives in the human realm via Kubera's gate along with the rest of Sagara's army. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire In preparation for their attack on Atera, Hura, along with Cloche, Clophe, Riagara, Pingara, and Maruna, wait outside the city for Sagara's signal. He complains that Maruna's unique transcendental is useless in battle since he can only use it in human form. He also notices Shess's absence, but Riagara tells him Shess only came along for a holiday, not to help them. He continues to irritate Cloche until she lashes out, saying she can't believe the Ananta clan only sent him to help them. He replies that it's because he's better than a whole army. Hura is getting impatient, so Riagara warns him not to be overconfident. Hura accuses her of being afraid of humans, transforms to his sura form, and flies off towards Atera, protected by the barrier. After a few attempts of entering that are blocked by Atera's turrets, he returns to the others. Hura expresses boredom and complains that there still hasn't been a signal from Sagara. Suddenly, the signal flashes. Hura and the rest of Sagara's crew watch as Maruna continues to launch his attacks on Atera's barrier, which is then restored each time, leaving Hura to wonder why Sagara hasn't managed to get the priest away from the barrier stone yet. Once the barrier is permanently down, Hura calls out Cloche on her earlier doubts just before Riagara tells them all to take their sura forms. Hura, Riagara, and Pingara gather outside the Magic Guild. Hura thinks all three of them aren't needed to attack it, and suggests sending backup to Cloche. Hura thinks that the upanis are enough handle the Magic Guild, but when he calls them, he sees sura body parts splattering onto the ground. They then notice a Half dragon feasting on a large snake and glaring at them. Hura is surpised that Kasak didn't dodge Riagara's transcendental attack, but she explains that he was merely gauging her strength and must be a Half dragon at least 100 years old, almost equivalent to a 5th-stage rakshasa. Hura is shocked at this and thinks that they're goners, but Pingara explains that the Half dragon is disadvantaged in vigor. Kasak then blasts them (and a section of the city) with his invisible fire breath. Hura survives the attack with his Twelve Comeback ability. Riagara comes up with a plan to lure the Half dragon away, and leaves a protesting Hura to induce (and die from) Kasak's attacks in order to drain his vigor. Hura continues to draw all of Kasak's attacks, all the while trying to regenerate and run fast enough to survive, and is worried because he only has five lives left. He is finally granted relief when Maruna kidnaps Agwen and flies away with Kasak giving chase. Riagara leaves Hura behind at the Magic Guild to search for survivors, while she leaves for the Temple of Fire and Sagara. Leaving the battle behind, he finds Cloche and Clophe in the forest. He shows no signs of fatigue and brags about his amazing healing powers. He begins to heal the injured Clophe, but warns them not to follow Maruna because Agni had joined the fight. When Clophe struggles to stand, Hura kicks him to the ground and threatens to eat both Clophe and Cloche if they don't stay put. Chapter 11: The Power of Names after the attack on Atera|thumb]] Sagara's crew is back near Rindhallow, and they accuse Hura of being scared and running away from the humans at the Magic Guild during the siege of Atera. Hura admits that yes, he ran away, but it was because Agni's fire snakes were attacking and he only had a few revivals left, not because he was scared of humans. Hura then accuses Riagara of not thoroughly checking for survivors when she left to assist Sagara, then asks if their king is really worth all their devotion. Pingara calms down the angry Riagara and admits that Hura did help them. When Cloche reports that Maruna and Shess have disappeared and Gandharva is now deep within the ocean, Hura scoffs that the nastikas from the Gandharva clan keep coming to the Asura clan because Gandharva is a lousy king. Season 2 Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Along the rest of Sagara's army, he reappears in the second season of Kubera in the vicinity of Kalibloom. The group is left waiting again, after Sagara goes to the Chaos Temple herself. Eventually, they find upani corpses and with Cloche's abilities they discover that they were killed by a black shadow with wings. Upon hearing Hura boast that eating prey alive is common in the Asura clan, he's considered a suspect by Riagara and Pingara. However, when this assumption is quickly dismissed by Cloche saying that the sura in question was much larger and had a tail, Kasak becomes the main suspect. References es:Hura